Oompah
Oompah the Brassy BlowyThing is a rare Moshling in the Tunies set. They are a tuba who toots when they smell sausages grilling or when they hear Wobble-ade fizzing. Oompah enjoys burbing rainbow bubbles. Combination Biography Do you like parping? Good because these melodious Moshlings can't stop tooting thigh-slapping tunes whenever they smell sausages grilling or hear Wobble-ade fizzing. Brassy BlowyThings also enjoy burping rainbow coloured bubbles when they march in time to their toot-tastic ditties. Parp! ---- 'Collector's Guide' Series 4 Do you like parping? Good, because these melodious Moshlings can't stop tooting thigh-slapping tunes whenever they smell sausages grilling or hear Wobble-ade fizzing. And that's why I've managed to collect so many of 'em over the years because I like nothing more than a few silly sausages washed down with Wobble-ade when I'm on an expedition. I've recently discovered that Brassy BlowyThings also enjoy burping rainbow coloured bubbles when they march in time to their toot-tastic ditties. Parp! Habitat In Polka Park (alongside Squeezy Tinklehuffs) but some parp around Windypop Place. Personality Bright, boisterous and symphonic. Likes Lederhosen and Jolly Tubthumpers. Dislikes Kazoo solos and greasy fingers. ---- Character Encyclopedia Main Brassy BlowyThings like Oompah love parping harmoniously in Polka Park with fellow Tunies the Squeezy Tinklehuffs. After they have tuned up in Windypop Place, you might spot this bright, boisterous band of BlowyThings marching along, burping rainbow-coloured bubbles as they parp. Shiny, parpy Moshlings Although these symphonic souls love music, they very much dislike ear-piercing Kazoo solos. Oompah and the other Brassy BlowyThings are also terrified of greasy pawprints that threaten to blemish their shininess. Playing for supper When they smell the succulent scent of sizzling Silly Sausages, these musical Moshlings can't help but parp out a tune in excitement. Paaarrrp! Data File Moshling type: Tunies Species: Brassy BlowyThing Habitat: Polka Park Tunie teammates: Plinky, Wallop, HipHop Notes *Hole in the head for optimum parping. *Polished to perfection. *BlowyThings' feet march to the beat. ---- 'Moshipedia' Do you like parping? Good, because these melodious Moshlings can't stop tooting thigh-slapping tunes whenever they smell sausages grilling or hear wobble-ade fizzing. Brassy BlowyThings also enjoy burping rainbow-coloured bubbles as they march along to their toot-tastic ditties. Parp! ---- 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' These melodious Moshlings love tooting tunes, burping rainbow-coloured bubbles and generally parping around Polka Park and Windypop Place. Trivia *Oompah is friends with Plinky, Wallop, and Betty (according to their and Betty's biography). *Brassy Blowythings can be seen in Blingo's music video, Diggin' Ya Lingo. *Oompah can't read music. *Oompah's name is an onomatopoeia of their sound file. Gallery Oompah 3.png Oompah.png Oompah 2.png Oompah 4.png Oompah 5.png Oompah 6.png Oompah 8.png Oompah 9.png Oompah 10.png Oompah 11.png Oompah 12.png Oompah 13.png Merchandise Figures Oompah figure normal.jpg Oompah figure gold.jpg Collector card s4 oompah.png Countdown card s4 oompah.jpg Cards TC Oompah series 3.png TC Oompah series 4.png Other Robot_Oompah.png|Robot version Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Oompah.jpg|in Katsuma Unleashed MV DYL GoldiRox.png|Diggin' Ya Lingo MV_TIG_wind_instrument_team.png|Trapped in Gummy! MV_TIG_wind_instrument_team go.png OompahWildWest.png Category:Tunies Category:Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings